Hulk
"You come into this world in a scary lab filled with crazy equipment. Everything is small, and fragile. Accidents happen, right? Except from your first day of existence everyone you meet shrieks in terror simply because of how tall you are and how strange your skin color is. And then come the guns, and the bombs, and the tanks. And every time you stop someone from trying to hurt you, it’s somehow your fault." (Xavier Bronze's SI, Ross's Monsters) The Hulk is an entity created from a gamma experiment conducted by Bruce Banner. Hulk and Banner share a body, and switch back and forth depending on their moods relative to each other. Hulk is much larger and much stronger than the average human. History The Hulk was created in an experiment at Culver University. While becoming accustomed to his body and surroundings, he accidentally killed two scientists, injured several others, and destroyed expensive military property. Hulk lost control of the body to Bruce Banner not long after, and Banner suppressed Hulk, practicing numerous focusing techniques to keep his own mind in charge and prevent Hulk from getting out again. Some time later, Banner attempted to kill himself. Instead, the surge of pain from the regeneration allowed Hulk to resurface. Hulk spat out the bullet Banner had eaten, and withstood the pain of their brain healing itself. Exhausted by the pain and stress, once the healing was complete Hulk was unable to prevent Banner from taking control back, and Hulk fell back into the recesses of their brain. The next time Hulk escaped was when the two were attacked in Brazil by one of General Ross's military units, led by Emil Blonsky. Angered by the attack, Hulk lashed out and killed several of the soldiers. But as always, Banner proved himself the stronger mind, eventually forcing Hulk back down. Hulk would once again save the two from a military assault at Culver University, and again fight Emil Blonsky. Although Hulk noticed that the man seemed faster and stronger than before, it wasn't enough, and the Hulk broke Blonsky so that he couldn't try to break Hulk a third time. Hulk escaped the assault, and rescued Betty Ross as well. While initially frightened, Betty acted compassionately to Hulk, and helped to calm him when he was frightened by a lightning storm. The two sat in a cave together, and Hulk willingly allowed Banner to take over when he realized Banner was who Betty wanted to be with. Hulk would later emerge against his will while lying on a table, again surrounded by strange equipment. The resemblance to the laboratory where he was first created caused him to lash out. But after only a few seconds, he suddenly found staying in control constantly searingly painful. With not surrendering growing more painful by the second, Hulk retreated. The next time he would gain control, he once again found himself confronted by Emil Blonsky, even faster and stronger than before. But Hulk was tired, and disabled the man in short order. He escaped the region, and then gave control back to Banner so that he could rest. Banner would later nearly return the favor. Hulk took charge for only a moment, seeing an indoor area with food and smiling people, before Banner rescinded the allowance. However, he would later do it again. Hulk then found himself in a large, dark, stone chamber. He raged at being let out just to find himself inside another kind of cage. Then he realized he wasn't alone in the chamber, and lashed out at the woman. She reminded him of Betty, so he didn't hurt her, and eventually calmed. She sang to him, and told him things would be okay. He realized, unlike Betty, she was actually there for him, more than Banner. He sat peacefully with her. And when Banner tried to emerge again, Hulk didn't fight him, for the first time considering that their coexistence might not have to be a struggle. Abilities The Hulk is significantly larger and heavier than an unaltered human. Exactly how much bigger can vary, depending on the Hulk's mood and motivation. When travelling or interacting with other humans, Hulk can be as short as two and a half meters. But when fighting or under great stress, his height can increase to greater than four meters. Hulk is superhumanly strong, even for his size. His durability is even greater, being able to withstand sustained machinegunfire. He also heals incredibly quickly when injured, and is nigh-immune to the harmful effects of radiation. Certain gamma frequencies can even act as a kind of steroid, increasing his strength and power while dulling his rational mind in favor of outbursts of emotion. When giving control of the body to Banner, the Hulk's body can shrink down to normal human size, change color, and overall become almost indistinguishable from any other human being. During the transformation is also when Hulk's regenerative healing is at its best, even being able to heal back damaged brain tissue. Relationships Bruce Banner Hulk's creator, who he timeshares a body with. Banner and Hulk have a very conflicted history, which is contributed to by Banner's initial belief that he and Hulk were the same person. Banner tried to suppress Hulk, and Hulk tried to take control regardless, leading to painful transformations and mood swings for both. SI is working to mediate a truce between the two. General Ross Betty Ross Emil Blonsky Xavier Bronze's SI Appearances #EarthPrimeLivesMatter (Mentioned) The Consultant (Mentioned) Arrival: The Age of Heroes (Mentioned) Kindred Minds (Mentioned) Hell's Heroes (Mentioned) Assemble! (Mentioned) Fight As One (Mentioned) Trish Walker: Interlude (Mentioned) Live To Rise (Mentioned) A League of Our Own (Mentioned) Earth's Mightiest Heroes Ross's Monsters (Mentioned) The Other Guy See Also: Hulk, on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki (page shared with Bruce Banner) Category:Avengers Category:Earth 1 Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Missing relationships Category:Missing personality Category:B-wave